


[Podfic] Conversing with penguins

by Annapods, xan_reads (xancredible)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: never say anything to a penguin that the penguin has not already said to youA multivoice podfic of a tumblr shitpost.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Conversing with penguins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conversing with penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532453) by hypohelmet & drewdrawsstuff. 

> Thanks to Annapods, my partner in crime for recording this with me. It was a lot of fun!

cover art by me

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/%5btumblr%5d%20conversing%20with%20penguins.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:05:08 | 4 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/%5btumblr%5d%20conversing%20with%20penguins.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:05:08 | 3 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The sounds used as scene breaks are from freesound.org and youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find momo on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic).
> 
> Come find Anna on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson).
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell us what part you thought we performed best!


End file.
